Perfluorinated polymers such as polytetrafluoroethylene are known to have very low surface energy and excellent stability and thus find utility as protective coatings and molded articles where lubricity, stability and low friction surfaces are important. Pure polytetrafluoroethylene, also known as "TEFLON" is difficult to form into thin coatings however, and the polymer must be sintered from granular or powdered particles at high temperatures. This requirement precludes forming thin layers of polytetrafluoroethylene on temperature sensitive substrates. Perfluorinated ethylene-propylene resins have a branched chain molecule and they have a somewhat reduced melt viscosity and melting point which allows these polymers to be processed by extrusion or injection molding. However, none of these processes are used to form thin, conformal coatings on a substrate. Further, perfluoropolymer films do not adhere well to most substrates due to the chemical inertness of these polymers. Thus it would be desirable to find a method of applying a thin conformal perfluorinated polymer film at low temperatures.